The Unrequited Cherry Blossom
by EnchantressOfSilence
Summary: 16 year old, Sakura Kinomoto, is boarding the plane to Hong Kong, China. She is the reknown Mistress of the Cards, and soon meets up with Syoaran. But the problem is, they don't know each other. This is a tale of love, humor, and action!
1. Prologue

A/N: Ohayo! Gabe here with another story, but this one is DEFINITELY not a  
  
one-shot! PLEASEEEEEEEEE R+R! I need confidence, and even flames will be accepted...  
  
heck, I don't really care. Any review or constructive critism is appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: Would it really be a lie if I told you I owned CCS? Well guess what?  
  
I do! In my dreams....But I wonder if CLAMP will suddenly all disappear and leave it to me.  
  
What? A girl can dream can't she?  
  
A/N: Tehehe...on with the story!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Prologue: The Flight  
  
*~ Authors Point of View ~*  
  
"Flight 106 to Hong Kong, China, is now boarding. Please leave within ten minutes to the check out corner.   
  
Thank you and have a nice day." Erupted an especially trained voice over the intercom of the Tomeada, Japan airport.  
  
A beautiful 16 year old girl, with waist-long auburned hair, just dotted with specks of chesnut in it   
  
and emerald eyes that sparkled like diamonds whether she be mad,happy, or sad,   
  
looked up from her "Teen Weekly" magazine, and smiled contently, showing her pearly white teeth to onlookers.   
  
She quick and deligently sat up, and hoisted her luggage up with her,   
  
while then dragging her two suitcases ,full of anything that she could find at home,   
  
over to inspections, to get checked, and boarded on the plane.  
  
Her minature, amthyest-colored CD player was currently hooked up,   
  
and playing "My Immortal" by Evanescence.   
  
She started to hum it in a very low, and melodic voice:  
  
"I'm so tired of being here,  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears,  
  
and if you have to leave,  
  
I wish that you would just leave,  
  
because your presence still lingers here,  
  
and it won't leave me alone."   
  
She started to really get into the song, and started bobbing her head, swaying back and forth to the music.  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
this pain is just too real,  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have all of me."  
  
She honestly wasn't aware of the way people were staring at her, all that mattered to   
  
her was getting to the plane in time, and singing her song.  
  
"You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light,  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind,  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me."  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
this pain is just too real,  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase."  
  
Too bad she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings very much.   
  
She would have seen a certain somebody in front of her, at the checkout corner.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still have all of me."  
  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
  
and though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along."  
  
She stopped singing the song, and abruptly came back to earth.   
  
And guess what? Three guess who, and the first two didn't count.  
  
She bumped into a certain somebody....  
  
A chesnut haired somebody. What, were you expecting the gingerbread man?  
  
Coming back to reality, emerald clashed with amber for a couple of seconds,  
  
and she stuttered out," U-um.. G-gomen. I wasn't really paying attention.   
  
Are you alright?" and bowed hurridely, yet respectfully, to truly show she was sorry.  
  
The boy with the ever-so-wonderful amber eyes,   
  
just gave her a irriatated glance before walking away, and ignoring her.  
  
"Ughh. Why the nerve of that gaki!" She muttered to herself,   
  
and made her way to the checkout corner, and sighed.  
  
She gave the Flight-attendant her tickets to 1st class,   
  
and was awarded with a," Ah, Miss Sakura Kinomoto?"   
  
*~ Sakuras Point of View ~*  
  
I gave a nod, and she granted me passage, but not before typing my name into a computer.  
  
Hastily making my way to the plane, I sighed again. I had just made it 3 minutes before take-off, I swear it was like an omen of good things to come.  
  
But as usual, lady luck just wasn't on my side. I was assigned to seat 123, but thankfully the room was air-conditioned,   
  
and guess who it was?  
  
The same amber-eyed gaki that ignored me.   
  
Once again, were you expecting prince charming?  
  
But who cared as long as we got comfortable seats, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
That turned out to be the least of my worries. So I just sighed and took a seat,  
  
next to the one I had momentarily dubbed,"Baka Gaki."  
  
Thankfully, they allowed us to keep all our electronics on, which suited me perfectly  
  
fine. In fact, I was happier than I had been before I had met that Baka.  
  
I jumped out of my stupor, although when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder,  
  
mind you, the guys hands were freezing, not to mention, I was wearing a velvety  
  
green colored tube top, embroidered with pink cherry blossoms, not to mention  
  
light khacki pants.  
  
Who made me the outfit? The one, the only, Tomoyo-chan! Clothes maker extradionare!  
  
Back to my present situation, I took off the amthyest head phones, and turned my  
  
attention to the Baka, afterall, he had tapped me.  
  
Raising an eyebrow I declared,"Yes? What is it?" A bit cooly, then I had intended,  
  
but really the guy freaking deserved it!  
  
His face remained emotionless as he said,"Do you mind turning that racket of a  
  
CD player off, or else I'll have secruity down here in a heartbeat."  
  
Haha! The bimbo actually thought I was scared of him, HAH! I almost laughed out loud,  
  
seeing his utter serious face and said, trying to keep a straight face,  
  
"Nani? Who are YOU to judge ME around? You're just the most insensitive wart of a  
  
baka and gaki I have ever had the misfortune to meet! How dare you?!"   
  
What could I say, I mean... he was pretty rude! As an instinct I leaned up to slap  
  
him so hard, it would have knocked him dizzy when he suddenly grabbed my hand.  
  
His last words were," Do it and you'll regret it."  
  
*~ End of Prologue ~* 


	2. Chapter 1: Thoughts

A/N: Hey! Thanks to my four reviewers!  
  
Kelly: *wiggles eyebrows* What's your wrath, eh? Whatcha gonna do if I don't update? Tehehe.   
  
But I shall update *just* for you, Thanks for the compliment on the cliffhanger, as you love I just love doing 'em.  
  
Natashi: Thanks so much! Ohohoho! Your praise means alot!  
  
Vi3t BaBiI: It does look great? Thanks so much, that means alot.  
  
and....last but not least:  
  
Raven213: Thanks. No worries, that's why I'll put translations at the top here, ne? =D  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I now have confidence! Thanks for reviewing, and remember, reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!  
  
Ohohohoho!  
  
You guys are great!  
  
OooH! I feel so loved! So I got this chapter out for ya!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Do I HAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER?  
  
All right, fine.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. Nope!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.Translations: Baka= Stupid  
  
Gaki= Brat  
  
Kami-sama= God  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last Time on; The Unrequited Cherry Blossom:  
  
"Do it, and you'll regret it."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*~Sakuras POV~*  
  
I hastily blushed, when he had grabbed my hand just before I had slapped him, a good hard one too. It made me wonder what exactly his past just was.  
  
He had grabbed my hand with so little, to no effort at all!   
  
That was definitely a first!  
  
But this was me, Sakura Kinomoto, we're talking about here, and what he just said made me fume, so much, I could have sworn my ears were steaming.  
  
"Do it, and you'll regret it."  
  
Was what he had said to me. I blinked in utter and complete confusion, was that a threat or a mere warning?  
  
Because if it was a threat, I bet he could fully back it up too.  
  
As if sensing my curiosity, or reading my thoughts, he vastly let go of my wrist, which I started rubbing immediately (He really had a strong grip!), and grunted in reply, "You had better watch your back, girl."  
  
Once again, I was in COMPLETE confusion, and this wouldn't be the first time either.  
  
What exactly did he mean by 'Watch your back'? And to top it off he called me a 'girl'! The nerve of that gaki!  
  
Oh Kami-sama , the Baka Gaki sure was a mystery all right.  
  
And Sakura didn't know how correct she was.  
  
Turning my valiant attention to the window, in which I had acquired, and yes, I looked out the window, and saw nothing but frilly white clouds. Great. Well, that was really to be expected. Hah.  
  
I was confused, and well, a bit scared, I have to admit, I mean wouldn't you be, If the guy YOU were sitting next to, threatened you twice in one day?  
  
I vaguely started to drift away in my own thoughts, submerged in my own 'little world'.   
  
I had left Kero-chan, my guardian of the , now Sakura book , at my best friend's house-- or rather huge, gigantic mansion.  
  
Along time ago, Tomoyo-chan had moved from Tomoeda to Hong Kong, to pursue her dream career as a clothes designer. I was happy for her. I'm so glad, since my school was out for the summer, Thank Kami-sami, it is a perfect opportunity to see her. So, here I am!  
  
I smiled and silently wondered if Kero-chan had eaten Tomoyo-chan out of house and home yet.  
  
Hey, maybe when I get over to my *dearest* friend, Tomoyo-chan's place, I'll go raid her fridge. Hah!  
  
Suddenly, I heard a snort beside me, and saw the Baka Gaki was the cause.   
  
Figures.  
  
I irritably said, "Nani?!"  
  
He looked over at me, which his piercing amber eyes and said, "So, you're going over to your friend, Tomoyo-chan's house, and preparing on raiding her fridge, eh? Hah! What a pig!"  
  
I goggled at him, had I said that outloud? I took his constant snickering as a definite 'yes'.  
  
Damn, was I stupid.  
  
I blushed crimson, and looked back out the window, I had suddenly found the white, frilly clouds so interesting.  
  
I had REALLY NOT meant to say that outloud though.  
  
Damn that stupid baka of a gaki, he got me!  
  
Someone I didn't EVEN KNOW was insulting me, and what disgusted me most, was I was letting him!  
  
If I could just reach into my pocket and use the sleep card, I could just put his Chinese ass to sleep, or even...better yet the Shot card.   
  
I quickly adorned an Eriol-like smirk on my face, full of evil, only alot scarier than Eriols was, but quickly took it off, incase the baka noticed.  
  
Too bad Eriol-kun had forced me to promise him I would mask my aura, and NOT use the cards, no matter how strong the urge, or this baka would be facing the all mighty wrath of the mystical Card Mistress! Bwahhahaha!  
  
I slowly fingered my star pendant, which I had on a pearly white ribbon, and felt a comforting yet warm feeling of my magic, wash over me. It was afterall where all my magic was held, my star magic.  
  
I smiled, remembering the ol' card capturing days, and then, the final judgement. Yue or Yukito, as he was known in his false form, my other guardian, and friend.  
  
I envied Yue, the way he was always able to stay calm through ANYTHING, I really did.  
  
I wish I could be more like THAT.  
  
To be able to mask my emotions as well as he could.  
  
One look in my emerald eyes, and you could certainly tell my current emotions.  
  
They always did say, 'The eyes are the windows to the soul', and my soul was definitely readable through my eyes.  
  
--------A few hours later-----------  
  
Finally, we're here. Hong Kong! About time this dumb plane ride ended!   
  
Yay! I can finally get off this stupid plane.  
  
I sat up so quickly, that ,unfortunately, I ended up falling.  
  
Guess where?  
  
Right in the Baka Gaki's lap. I swear, my face was as red as a tomato, it really was.  
  
The Baka Gaki, as I had already dubbed him earlier, just smirked and said, "Getting comfortable, are you?"  
  
I just stared, jumping off immediately as he said this, as if I was burned. My last thoughts were:  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, how embarrassing!" 


	3. Chapter 2: A long awaited moment

A/N: HEYA! Thanks to my two reviewers this time:  
  
Rosie: THANKS a bunch! As to when I update, hmm, I'd say like every couple of days, but  
  
this time I was delayed. I had writers block, but as you can see I got over it! Thanks~  
  
And...  
  
CyberG121: It is love at first site isn't it? lol...I'm not sure whether this will be a S + S fic though....I'm thinking about it!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Translations:   
  
Gaki= Brat  
  
Baka= Stupid  
  
Kami-sama=God  
  
Nani= What  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*All standard disclaimers apply*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
***********Last Time On The Unrequited Cherry Blossom************  
  
Oh kami-sama...how embarassing!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 2: The long awaited moment  
  
*~Author's Point of View~*  
  
After getting off of the *much* too long flight, Sakura was really embarrassed.  
  
But her embaraddness soon wore away as she spotted Tomoyo Daijabou, the one, the only Tomoyo-chan!  
  
Sakura's pale face broke out in a full-fledged grin as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her to give her friend a long overdue hug.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, how's it going? Sakura asked, her cheeks pink had yet to ebb away.   
  
Tomoyo had an evil glint in her eyes as she said, very innocently,"Why are your cheeks pink? Did you *do* something I should know about Sakura-chan, ne?"   
  
Sakura turned a scarlet color before saying,"Nani?! Get your mind out of the gutter, Tomoyo-chan!"   
  
'I can only hope she fell for that one now...' Sakura thought desperately. The incident on the plane, was a memory that wouldn't go away, and she would rather die then tell anybody, much less Tomoyo-chan. No way in *HELL* was she going to.  
  
*~Tomoyo's Point of View~*  
  
I know Sakura is hiding something from me, I wanna know what it is!  
  
Grrrr!  
  
Whatever it is, it sure made her red..........  
  
Oh! I know, I'll have a little *chat* with Eriol-kun....he is afterall the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed.  
  
Ohohoho!  
  
Maybe it has to do with the concepts of love. OoO!  
  
I can't wait! Sakura's very kawaii moments, I shall have on tape!  
  
OHOHOHOHPO!  
  
She's gonna be sooooo kawaii! And to think I, Tomoyo Daijabou, have have it on tape! Ohoho!  
  
*~Sakura's Point of View~*  
  
I sweatdropped as Tomoyo adorned a look of pure bliss over her face. I don't like that look one bit!  
  
I bet she's thinking of taping me in the shower or something, she's almost as evil as Eriol-kun, and *that's* saying something, considering Eriol's an evil little guy.  
  
Bah.  
  
I wish I knew what Tomoyo-chan was planning, but whatever it was, I knew it wasn't good.   
  
Deciding to be daring, I asked, "Tomoyo-chan, can we go and see our *friend* Kero-chan?"  
  
I had referred to Kero-chan as a friend, hoping she'd take the hint and take it as a warning to not reveal Kero's identity.  
  
But as usual, Tomoyo was as dense as ever.  
  
Obviously, she didn't get my hidden message, but after seeing my 'dont-say-anything-you'll-regret' look, she just said, "O..kay. I'll go call the driver 'round."  
  
Kero was a flying cat-thing with wings for Christ sakes!  
  
Why would I risk his identity, incase someone was listening to our conversation? How stupid was *that*?  
  
Pretty stupid, I might say.  
  
Haha! YES! The limo's here, and I'm starving!  
  
I'm reconsidering the possibilities of a fridge raid here..., OoOh~! I cannot wait!  
  
*~Tomoyo's Point of View~*  
  
Hmm, I forgot my video camera.  
  
Sh*t!  
  
Of all the things I had to forget, I just *had* to forgot my video camera!  
  
Oh kami-sama, how stupid can I get?  
  
HOW am I supposed to tape my little Sakura-chan's first evil look? How infuriating!  
  
*~Author's Point of View~*  
  
After a 15 minute drive to Tomoyo's house, Sakura and Tomoyo jumped out, and Sakura let out a gasp of awe.   
  
It *had* been awhile since she had visited Tomoyo, ... two years in fact. Seeing Sakura's face, Tomoyo-chan let out a disposition of starry eyes, and grinned.  
  
*~Sakura's Point of View~*  
  
I couldn't help but let out a gasp of awe, it has been 2 years...2 whole years since I have seen her mansion, and visited Tomoyo-chan. I had really forgotten how big it was.  
  
Well, would you look at that? There's cherry blossom trees in the backyard facing a balcony, on the third level.  
  
I now know which room is mine.  
  
"I call the balcony!" I shouted out, and Tomoyo let out a chuckle.  
  
"My dear Sakura-chan always does know the perfect room for her, ne? That room was always yours, Sakura-chan."  
  
I grinned. "Dont get all philosophical on me now, Tomoyo-chan. I'm going to the kitchens to get some grub! And then, after I eat, I can raid your fridge. See what plane food does to a person? Ohohoho!"  
  
Tomoyo-chan sweatdropped at my laugh and started to tease, "I think you've been hanging around me too much, Sakura-chan, your laugh is becoming too much like my own. Ohohohoho!"  
  
She smiled, and I just started walking away slowly.  
  
I didn't know her.....did I?  
  
I got to her house, and suddenly, I got glomped by a ball of golden fur, and I immediately knew who it was.  
  
"Kero-chan!" I greeted the ball of fluff, brining him in for another hug.   
  
Kero-chan always was my little ball of sunshine. =D  
  
*~ Kero's Point of View~*  
  
OoOh! My mistress is back! I put on a face of happiness, and sped up to give her a big hug.  
  
Kami-sama knows she deserved it. I immediately adorned a face of mock-anger on my face, and said," Where have you been, Mistress? I have missed you alot! But... Tomoyo's pudding, I hate to admit, is not as good as yours. Will you make me some?"  
  
I quickly put a grin on as she sweatdropped and said," My Keroberos, how many times have I told you to stop calling me mistress, and call me by my name, Sakura? I am in NO way better than you. As a matter of fact, you are much stronger than I, in your true form."  
  
I shook my head angrily.  
  
My mistress was underestimating her abilities again, she was alot more powerful then she let on. More powerful than me or Yue combined, and she knew it.  
  
Or atleast, I *think* she does.   
  
I'll have to ask her about it some time.....  
  
*~Sakura's Point of View~*  
  
I gently picked up Kero, and put him on my shoulder, as I headed for the kitchen, but...as luck would have it....I was lost.  
  
I sweatdropped, and started to pull out my pendant, I had checked, of course, to see if anyone was looking, and started chanting,"  
  
Oh Key of the Star,  
  
With powers burning bright,  
  
Reveal the staff,  
  
and shine your light!  
  
RELEASE!  
  
And well-ah! My staff was there. I swirled it around, saying a new chant I had made up myself. I was alot more powerful than I used to be... now my power truly does come the stars.  
  
My own star magic!  
  
I call on the powers of my star,  
  
Ancient forces near and far,  
  
Guide thee in thy quest,  
  
And locate the place, in bliss and bless!  
  
RELEASE!  
  
Just as I had finished chanting, a thin beam of pink magic shot out of my staff, guiding us towards our destination, the Kitchen! Kero-chan looked impressed, and I just *had* to grin at that.  
  
As soon as we had gotten to the kitchen, I started to raid good ol' Tomoyo-chan's fridge.   
  
Grabbing two puddings, one for Kero-chan, and the other for myself, I seated myself in a chair and started to wolf down my pudding.  
  
In a few seconds I was done, but Kero-chan had already finished.  
  
Man, where did he put all that weight? He's still as light as ever...  
  
Weird.  
  
Oh well, atleast the Baka Gaki's not here, right?  
  
But as if on cue, a figure started to turn the door knob, and kero immediately stiffen himself, and in walked.........   
  
The gaki.  
  
A/N: WHAT'S THIS? What do *you* think Syoaran is doing in Tomoyo's house? Be sure to include it in your reviews, I really care about this story, and you guys who review it of course. Thanks a bunch you guys, I love ya! 


End file.
